


Barry's Memorable Birthday Dinner

by Enina



Series: The Kinky Adventures of Barry and His Doms Mick and Len [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Barry makes himself really pretty for his men, Cock Ring, Crossdressing, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Humor, Kink, M/M, Mick and Len appreciate it, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, gender fluidity, it's Barry's birthday, slight stocking kink, thus he can ask for anything, very hot car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is taken out to a fancy Italian restaurant by Len and Mick to celebrate his birthday. It is the first time he leaves the safety of his apartment while crossdressing, and he is understandably nervous, but both of his partners take good care of him. Things run well until their enjoyable dinner is suddenly interrupted by... :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry's Memorable Birthday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katzerover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzerover/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Barry's Memorable Birthday Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480049) by [Kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotokoshka/pseuds/Kotokoshka)



> This story is not edited and the longest one-shot I've written so far, so that I'm pretty sure I didn't find all the mistakes. I still hope it is an enjoyable read for you, I definitely enjoyed writing it, and it seems that I kind of developed a slight kink with Barry crossdressing. :)
> 
> The first part of the story is actually pretty tame, it is the last third that gets really kinky and hot. :3
> 
> This is for my dear friend and beta Katzerover, who shares a lot of the same kinks as I do! ;)

Barry studies himself in the mirror, and he can’t help but like what he sees.

The stockings, the shoes, the make-up he put on over the last thirty-five minutes that helps to feminize his features, his manicured and painted nails he nearly needed just as long for, the necklace with the ruby pendant he got from Mick just a few days ago, and the long blond wig Len got him for his birthday…

He turns his head a bit, studying his face for a moment longer. He is quite satisfied with the job he did with the make-up, how the contouring made his features looks softer, give him a more feminine touch. It is nearly enough to make him appear like a woman, just like he wants to look right now.

His gaze moves a bit lower, and he can feel how a smile spreads over his face when his eyes fall upon what he wears. He loves the dark burgundy dress, the one that came along with the wig, the one that sits so tight that it is like a second skin, and which makes him feel so damn sexy.

These are all things that are forbidden to him in his everyday life, even if he craves them at times, and in moments like this one, when he is allowed to put them on, it is like he is shedding a skin and a bit like he creates himself anew.

He smooths his hand over his flat stomach, feels the corset underneath that nearly sits tight enough that it becomes a bit hard to breath, that slim his middle down even more, thinks of the lingerie he is wearing that is in a matching burgundy red, one he actually bought in anticipation of tonight.

Another thing he was thinking about doing he usually never does is taping his chest, giving it an illusion of a cleavage. He decided against it, though in the end, mostly because he found having the tape on pretty uncomfortable when he tried it out this morning, and he does like his flat chest well enough, having never been a fan of big breasts, so that he ended up using makeup again to give himself at least an illusion of a cleavage.  

His fingers brush lightly over the thick locks he has finished curling just a couple of minutes ago, marveling over how nice and real the hair feels, his fist wig that is made of real hair. He turns a bit to the side, studying his own appearance in a mixture of excitement and astonishment. He doesn’t think that he has ever looked so good, so much like he wants to look at times.

The corset helps to give his body a more feminine appearance, it makes his middle smaller and helps his hips and ass to protrude a bit more. He likes the look of it, how it nearly gives him a petite appearance, a bit like the models in the magazines he reads. The long hair helps as well, giving the optical illusion of his shoulders being a bit slimmer, not that he really has that broad shoulders to begin with, and his legs look good in the ballerinas, long, smooth, and lean, a bit on the muscular side but not overly so.

Barry pulls the end of his dress a bit up, enjoying the look of the stocking on his legs, and he can’t help but feel ridiculously sexy, especially because these are the kind of stockings that are hold up by a garter belt, something especially Len’s enjoys seeing him wearing to no end.

A soft knock at the door causes him to jump slightly, and he quickly smooths the burgundy fabric out again before he turns around, cheeks burning. He can’t help but feel both nervous and excited at the prospect of what they’ve planned for tonight.

“Can I come in?” Len’s voice sounds a bit muffled through the door, and Barry shoots another look in the mirror, looking at himself, at the stranger he sees looking back at him, and wonders what the other man would say.

Len and Mick have both seen him in dresses before, in make-up and with wigs. They like it when he dressed up, he knows they find it sexy, arousing, and they don’t see him as any less for it. They never used his secret desire to dress up as a woman against him, they just accepted it. For Barry this has been an utterly unexpected turn in his life, as he kept this side of himself a secret from anybody, even Iris, and he trust Iris with about anything else. Suddenly being able to share this with someone has been incredibly liberating and satisfying, seeing that he doesn’t need to hide this side of himself around them.

“Barry?” Len’s voice pulls Barry out from his own mind and back to the presence.

“Y-,” he breaks off and coughs lightly before he tries once more, voice steadier this time. “Yes, you can come in.”

Len opens the door, and for the first time in what feels like forever, Barry is caught off-guard by an intense apprehension all of a sudden which nearly causes him to get for the quilt on top of his bed to hide behind. He pushes the urge to do so away, though, as he really doesn’t want to mess up his hair by using his super speed after he put so much effort into it – and burned his fingers like ten times with the curling iron because his heat resistant glove seems to have vanished.

The other man steps in the room, closes the door behind himself, and halts to studying him quietly with an expression that is hard to read.

“Uh.” Barry shifts his weigh nervously from one foot to the other and isn’t sure what to do with his hands. The urge to cross his arms in front of his chest is strong, but he ignores it stubbornly. He doesn’t want to be insecure around Len, it would be silly, and it would ruin something he doesn’t want to be touched by that ugly little voice in the back of his mind that tells him how wrong this is, and that he should be ashamed that he _needs_ this to begin with.

He dresses up in a body tight suit nearly every day a week, after all, and this is no different. It shouldn’t be at least.

“Uh, um…” He coughs lightly and ducks his head a bit. “I’m done… I think?”

It nearly causes him to cringe how uncertain he sounds, like he usually hardly does when he wears a dress or other women clothing around Len or Mick.

But tonight is different…

Len’s gaze that has slowly been taking him in so far, moves up to meet his eyes. A familiar smirk appears on his lips. “You look gorgeous.”

The flush on Barry’s cheeks intensifies, and he glances to the ground, nearly biting his lower lip as he usually does when he is nervous before he remembers that he is wearing lipstick. “Thank you.”

Barry hears Len come closer and looks up again. The other man stops in front of him and meets his eyes as he reaches up and cups the site of his throat. The gently touch causes Barry to shudder lightly in response, and he closes his eyes, enjoying the contact between them.

“If it weren’t for out dinner reservation, I would take you right now.” Len’s voice is low and heavy with desire, and Barry makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, surprised, nearly pleading, because the notion to stay in is by far not as unappealing as it should be considering what the other men have planned.

“We could stay in,” he suggests and tries not to sound too hopeful.

The thumb below his earlobe starts to draw small soothing circles at the sensitive patch on skin, and Barry leans into it, welcomes the affection readily.

“It’s your special day, Barry,” Len reminds him. “You’ve been looking forward to this for weeks.”

He really has, but now that the evening is here, he isn’t so sure whether it has been such a good idea.

“What if somebody is there who knows me?” he asks quietly.

“There won’t be, I’ve been very careful with selecting the place.” Len sounds so sure, so certain as usual, and it helps a bit to settle the fluttering feeling of his nerves a bit.

“And even if,” the other man goes on. “They would see nothing but a beautiful woman.”

His cheeks grow warm again, and Barry reaches up to take hold of Len’s wrist.

“They’ll know that I’m not a real woman,” he points out and hates how insecure he feels right now.

“Does it matter?” Len asks and moves his hand a bit, so that he is cupping Barry’s neck. He gives it a light squeeze and pulls him closer. They end up with their lips nearly touching, and another slight shiver runs through Barry’s body when he feels Len’s breath touching his skin. “For Mick and me you’ll be the most gorgeous woman of the whole evening.”

Len leans in then, and Barry lets himself be pulled into a kiss, grateful for his reassurance-

“You’re already starting the party without me? We haven’t even had any food yet.” Mick’s voice causes Barry to grin against Len’s lip before he pulls back.

The taller man makes an appreciate sound as his eyes fall on Barry. “You look lovely, doll.”

“You’ve ever heard of knocking before entering a room, Mick?” Len shoots the other man a slightly sour look as he wipes Barry’s red lipstick off his lips with a tissue he pulled from his pocked.

“Don’t be so cranky, Len.” Mick shoots his friend a grin as he walks over to them, and Barry notices for the first time that both of them are actually wearing really nice suits. He can’t help but find it a bit funny that Mick of all people would own something like this, and wonders where the other man got it from or whether Len may have gotten it for him. Len does have a good taste when it comes to clothes after all, and usually enjoys making small shopping trips with Barry on the weekends on which they buy things for their _girlfriends_.

“You’re way too greedy,” Mick goes on and pulls Barry closer. “We’re sharing this pretty girl, aren’t we?”

They kiss, but, unlike Len, Mick is a bit rougher and grabs his buttocks firmly through the back of his dress, kneading them while Barry groans into his mouth and holds onto his shoulders.

Barry breaks the kiss after a moment and pulls a bit back, already short of breath, glaring half-heartedly at the other man. “You know that a skintight dress is not the best way to hide an erection, right?”

Mick grins and tightens his grips on his buttock, causing Barry to groan involuntarily. “I wouldn’t mind seein’ you walking around with a hard-on in that fancy dress of yours.”

“You’ll get your wish if you don’t stop, and you can be sure that I won’t leave the house if that happens.” Barry grunts and pushes himself away from Mick who gives his ass another squeeze before he let go of him.

Barry turns back to the mirror after shooting the other man a real glare this time, and straighten his dress again, glad that nothing is showing despite the actual arousal he can feel. The notion that Mick could try that while they are outside makes him falter a bit, though. He may love both men dearly, but he is not going to make a joke out of himself because one of them isn’t able to keep his hands to them.

“Don’t worry your pretty head, dollface, I’ll be good.” Mick rumbles as he steps next to him, watching their reflection in the mirror. He seems to have picked up on his thoughts and starts to rub his back in a soothing manner. “I won’t embarrass you.”

“That would be a first one,” Len remarks with a smirk which gets him an amused look as well as the bird from the other Rogue. “Bite me, Lenny.”

Barry ignores them and walks back over to the little beauty case that is resting on his cupboard to pick up the lipstick he has been using before and touches his lips up.

“We should get going,” Len points out. “Our reservation is for seven.”

“We could already be going if you haven’t messed up my make-up.” Barry reminds him after he is done applying a new layer. He grabs two of the tissues from the tissue box next to his beauty case and uses one to get rid of the excess lipstick on his lips while he offers the other one to Mick. “Your lips are nearly as red as mine.”

“You don’t want other women to know that I’m yours?” Mick leers at him, causing Barry to snort in a very unladylike manner.

“I doubt she’s to worry about other women trying to steal you away from her,” Len says as he walks over to where Barry is currently putting his cosmetics away.

“Women like dangerous guys like me,” Mick argues with a shrug while he wipes his lips.

“Women like men who appear dangerous, not who’d _actually_ burn a building down in one of their fits.”

“You don’t know the same women I do then, buddy.”

“Obviously.”

“Can we stop talking about the preference of other women,” Barry interrupts them as grabs his handbag and turns to them. “I thought we’re late?”

“No need to get jealous, doll.” Mick’s grin only grins when Barry shoots him a dark look in return. “I’m serious, ‘s nobody else I’d rather wanna do it with than you.”

“My, what a sweet talker you are, Mick.” Len seems quite bemused by his friend, while Barry only rolls his eyes in fond exasperation.

They leave his apartment a bit later, after Barry insisted on Len making sure that nobody is outside who could spot him. He is lucky, though, as he doesn’t meet any of the other residents on his way out, and he swiftly gets into the passenger seat of Len’s car, blushing a bit when Mick actually holds the door open for him.

It’s the first time he has left the safety of his own four falls while wearing women’s clothes, and his heart is hammering in his chest like crazy in worry and excitement.

“Don’t drive too fast, and don’t break any traffic rules, okay?” Barry reminds Len for what has to be the third time.

“I won’t,” Len assures him calmly, thankfully not bothered by how nervous he feels. Barry knows that he is being silly and probably annoying, but he can’t help it. The notion that a cop could stop them because of speeding or something like that is slightly terrifying. One of the main reasons why he is so secretive about his gender fluidity is that he doesn’t want anybody at work to learn of it, he really doesn’t need that kind of a hassle to deal with next to how full his plate already is with being a CSI and the Flash. More than that, he doesn’t want Joe or his dad to find out…

“Just drive careful-”

“I _am_ driving careful, Barry.” Len shoots him an amused look. “Just try to relax.”

“Okay.” He nods and pulls his handback a bit closer on his lap, glancing down at it, and at his nails that are unusually long thanks to the fake nails he is using tonight. He never really put the effort into applying artificial nails before seeing that he couldn’t really wear them anywhere other than at home, but he has prepped himself for tonight over the last couple of weeks, trying different types on, using guides on Facebook, wikiHow, and other sources to find a way to make them look as natural as possible, and he really likes how they’ve turned out.

Barry glances over to Len, wondering whether the other man has even noticed them, and, if, what he thought of them.

An arm moves around his middle from behind, and he hears Mick’s rumbling voice close to his ear a moment later. “Don’t worry, babygirl, we’re good at keeping the cops out of our hair.” His hand then moves up to his chest, and he pushes it inside the coat Barry has gotten himself a couple of years ago, a really pretty on in light grey he has never worn outside his flat before tonight.

“Mick,” he half warns, half gasps when he feels the other man pushes his index finger between the corset and his skin and starts to rub over his right nipple.

“You look so pretty, babygirl,” Mick whispers into his ear which causes his cheeks to grow warm again. Then the hand is gone, and Barry can’t help but shiver due to the loss of contact.

“Stop being a nuisance, Mick.” Len shoots the other man a warning look over his shoulder.

“I’m just helping her to relax.” Barry doesn’t have to turn around to know that Mick is smirking. That man can be such a jerk at times.

They arrive at the restaurant about ten minutes later and are lucky enough to get a parking space close-by.

Barry feels nervous, and for a brief moment he contemplates about staying in the car-

“You’re not waiting in the care,” Len says, and damn that man and how well he knows him. “We’ll have an enjoyable evening, good food, and good drinks-”

“And good sex,” Mick adds.

“Not here!” Barry shoots the man who is still in the backseat an alarmed look, which causes him to chuckle but nod. “Of course, but on the way home I’ll make you come so hard in this pretty dress of yours that you won’t be able to tell up from down.”

The words are a promise, Barry knows that, and he has to bite down on groan as the notion alone causes a spark of arousal in his loins.

“That’s all well and good,” Len interjects and meets his flushes expression with an amused glint in his eyes. “But we’re still late.”

“You could have made a later reservation,” Mick points out but starts to get out of the car.

“Or you could try to keep your libido in check for once,” Len replies drily before he too gets out of the car.

Before Barry can reach to open the door, it is pulled open for him, and he feels his cheeks heat up anew when Mick grins down at him and aches an eyebrow. “Don’t wanna have such a pretty lady like you to open her own door.”

He tries to scowl at him because he isn’t sure whether the other man is making fun of him or not, but a comfortable warmth settles into his belly at the same time, and he decides to just go with it.

Mick helps him out of the car which is nice and unexpected, and Barry is pretty sure that he could have skip the blush after all judging by how warm his cheeks feel.

The restaurant turns out to be Italian, someplace he hasn’t been to before, and his steps start to falter a bit when he notices that it’s quite well-visited.

All of a suddenly, the notion to enter where dozens of people can see him becomes rather appalling, and he is certain that he must be looking ridiculous-

“You don’t need to be nervous.” Len’s voice is low and unusually soothing, and Barry feels how he lays an arm around his lower back, likely to guide him or maybe to prevent him from turning around and bolting. “This will be an enjoyable evening for us-”

“I look stupid,” he argues, his voice hardly louder than a whisper because he is worried he could gain the attention of the other passersby. “They will see a man in a dress, looking ridiculous and making an idiot of himself.”

Len stops, and Barry is glad because the entrance to the restaurant, that is hardly more than five feet away from them now, suddenly appears rather menacing to him.

“Barry.” Len steps in front of him so that Barry is forced to turn his attention to him. “You don’t look like some guy wearing a dress, but like a very beautiful woman who put a lot of effort into looking as good as she does right now.”

“They’ll know-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Len steps closer to him and cups his right cheek. “This is your evening, the people in there don’t matter, the only two men you should be concerned about are Mick and me, and you look gorgeous to us.”

Barry shivers a bit, the weather is rather cool, and wearing nothing but stockings on your legs doesn’t exactly help with keeping yourself warm. He really wishes he could be so self-assured like Len is all the time, so certain of his place and who he is and wants to be.

A handful of people pass by, and he can’t help himself but turn his face slightly away, but at the same time feels the urge to glance toward them, worried and curious to see how they would react to him. One of the three guys of the group, probably around Barry’s age, glance briefly at him, but he doesn’t seem amused or disgusted or anything like that. He only eyes him for a second before he turns back to his friends and that is it.

“If you really don’t want to do this,” Len starts again and meets his eyes with a calm and non-judgmental look. “We can go home, and celebrate in your apartment instead.”

Barry frowns and glances to his side where Mick is standing, waiting patiently.

“No.” He coughs lightly and shakes his head. “I’m good. We… lets go inside, you’ve booked a table after all.” The smile he gives Len is probably a bit forced, but the other man brushes his thump lightly over his cheekbone and doesn’t seem to mind as he promises. “You’ll have a nice evening, Barry.”

“Yeah…” Barry hopes he doesn’t sound as doubting as he feels. He lets Len guide him with an arm around his lower back to the entrance of the quite fancy looking restaurant, and leans a bit into him, feeling oddly vulnerable all of a sudden.

Len gives his hip a light squeeze before he lets go to open the door for him. Barry flushes again but gives the other man a little grateful smile and can’t deny that he like this, that it excites him to have someone holding a door open for him in this manner.

Mick takes Len’s place at his side after he’s entered the restaurant. He shudders lightly, but he can’t say whether it is due to the sudden change in temperature or because Mick pulls him closer, the man’s big hand resting on his hip like Len’s has before.

Len leads them to a reception desk behind which a smartly dressed woman is standing who welcomes them with a friendly smile.

“Welcome to _Cirino’s_. Do you have a reservation?” Her voice and low and pleasant, clearly female, and it hits Barry all of a sudden that anybody will be able to guess that he is a man the moment he speaks even if his appearance wouldn’t already be a dead giveaway. It isn’t that he has a particularly deep voice, far from it, but he still sounds like a man, even when he speaks with a softer quality whenever he makes himself up to be a woman.

His cheeks grow uncomfortably hot again, and he presses himself firmer against Mick, glancing to the side, hoping that the receptionist wouldn’t turn his way. Mick starts to rub his side assuring and presses a kiss on the top of his head while Len gives his fake name under which he made the reservation – Summers – before they move on to the cloakroom while the receptionist calls for someone to get them to their table.

The notion to leave his long coat behind is suddenly quite unappealing, it’s probably the only thing that hides the fact that he is a man because his dress certainly doesn’t. Even if he has a slender built, anybody who looks at him must realize that he is not what he tries to sell himself as.

He starts to feel nauseous at the notion.

“Miss?”

Barry freezes for a second, before he directs his attention to the middle-aged Hispanic man behind the cloakroom desk.

“Your coat?” the man asks with a polite smile, and Barry can’t help but watch him for a second, feeling utterly taken aback.

“Barry.” Len walks over to him with a slightly amused but warm expression. “Let me help you.”

For a moment he wants to pull away and glare at Len, because he really doesn’t want to take his coat off, but he knows how silly this would be, and how suspicious it would make him look.

“Thanks,” he murmurs quietly, nearly cringing at how fake his voice sounds, as he unbuckles and unbuttons his coat. Len pulls it off his arms carefully, and Barry feels utterly naked the second it is gone.

He should have picked one of his dresses with long sleeves, the one Len got him is beautiful but his arms are not feminine, not since he became the Flash anyway, not since he actually got some muscles there.

He has to look so stupid…

Their waiter arrives then, and asks them to follow after Len was handed the number for their coats.

“Relax, pretty doll,” Mick tells him quietly, and lays his arms around his back again. “You’ll turn into a wooden plank if you tense up any more.”

Barry shoots him a half-hearted glare before he leans a bit into him and glances around the restaurant a bit anxiously to see whether people are staring.

Some are looking, just a handful and only briefly, expect for a couple that is studying him rather curiously which makes him want to crawl into a hole and vanish.

It is a relief when the waiter leads them to one of the tables in the back where they have a bit more privacy, and Barry knows that it must have been Len who arranged this beforehand. The other man can be really mindful of such things if he wants to, and Barry gives him a little grateful smile when their eyes meet as they reach their table.

While Len and Mick take their own places, the waiter, who has introduced himself as Mr. Reyes, pulls out the chair for him, and it is probably silly how exciting it is for Barry to have something like this happen to him, even though he should have seen this coming.

“Thank you,” he says quietly, a bit shyly, and his voice still sounds fake enough to him that he nearly grimaces, but their waiter doesn’t seem to notice as he gives him a very friendly smile in return. “Of course, Miss.”

After their waiter hands food and drink menus out to each of them, they left alone once more.

“It’s a pity booze doesn’t work on you,” Mick remarks with an amused smirk. “You could really use something to help you relax, dollface.”

“I’m fine,” he argues quietly but knows that he is probably not sounding particularly convincing. He shudders when he suddenly feels a hand on his upper thigh, giving it a light squeeze, and turns to Len.

“You look gorgeous, Scarlet, and anybody who isn’t blind can see that.” The other man’s gaze is intense, and Barry feels the urge to move closer to him. He swallows and nods. “Okay.”

Len keeps his hand on his thigh for a moment longer, and it is a nice feeling, grounding and reassuring in a way, so much so that Barry nearly make a small unhappy sound when he pulls it finally back.

He turns his attention to the drink menu instead and studies it. The high prices aren’t exactly surprising; he knew that the restaurant is higher class already before entering it. Len tends to have a taste for the extravagant which is something Barry wouldn’t have guessed at first due to how much the other man seems to enjoy rather rundown bars like _Saints and Sinners_ or _the Saloon_.

“I hate fancy places like this,” Mick grumbles after a minute or so. “They never offer beer. What’s with that?”

“They’ve taste, contrary to certain other people.” Len shoots the other man an amused look, which earns him a snort in return.

“You could get whiskey,” Barry points out before Mick could reply as he knows that the man can be like an elephant in a porcelain shop when it comes to keeping his rather offensive language to a minimum in places like this.

Mick grunts, frowning down at the menu. “’S still no beer.”

Barry smiles at that. “You _like_ whiskey, Mick.”

“Still like beer more.”

He snorts rather unladylike at that which gets him a smirk from the taller man that quickly turns into a leer. “Though, not as much as I like the taste of your-”

“ _Mick!_ ” he hisses, and feels himself flushes crimson before he glances nervously around.

“Stop being a jackass, Rory,” Len tells the other criminal but is clearly amused by his antics which causes Barry to shoot him an annoyed glare as well.

“Relax.” Len reaches for his hand. “This is you’re evening, princess, we’re not gonna ruin it for you.”

Barry relaxes somewhat, mollified by Len using this nickname for him and by how the other man’s thumb starts to draw small circles at the back of his hand. Mick then reaches for his other hand, causing him to let go of his menu, and starts to trace the edge of his fingernails.

“You really made yourself pretty for us tonight, didn’t you?” The other man rumbles, and Barry shudders in response, oddly pleased that he has picked up on his nails.

He swallows as his throat feels rather dry all of a sudden, and hopes that his Adam’s apple isn’t standing out too much. He didn’t pick one of the wide dark velvet chokers he usually wears at home as it would have clashed with the rest of the outfit, and instead decided to use contouring make-up and his hairstyle to hide this natural giveaway of his gender.

“They do look nice,” Len agrees and lifts his hand a bit to look at his nails. “The color goes along well with your dress.” Barry isn’t sure how to reply and stays quiet, instead enjoying the attention he gets despite the slight embarrassment he feels.

“I wonder whether that also true for what she wears underneath the fancy dress you got her.” The look Mick gives him at that stirs something in his loins, and he has to look away if he doesn’t want to react in an unwelcome way right then.

The waiter chooses this moment to return, and Barry flushes even deeper as he quickly pulls his hands back and picks his drink menu up again.

“Are you ready to order?” the waiter asks.

They are, and he can hardly meet the man’s eyes as he makes his order.

“A very good choice, Miss.,” their waiter says and gives him a kind smile that sets Barry a bit at ease.

“I hope you’re not planning on running off with our sexy Italian waiter,” Len says after said waiter left with their orders.

“Don’t be stupid.” Barry chuckles. “He’s being nice.” He smiles a bit uncertain. “Did you tell them beforehand that I…” He breaks off and lowers his gaze, embarrassed about how silly he must sound.

“No, Barry.” Len seems both exasperated and bemused by his question. “I didn’t call and ask them what their policy on cress-dressing is.”

Barry shifts a bit on his seat, feeling really dumb all of a sudden. “Sorry, I’m make such a big deal out of this…”

Len’s hand is on his again, then, and the touch causes him to lift his gaze and look to him.

“You’re nervous,” the other man states calmly. “That’s not exactly unexpected considering that this is your first outing outside your usual comfort zone.” He gives his hand a light, reassuring squeeze. “But I do think that you’re unaware of how beautiful and sexy you look right now. Not only to Mick and me, but probably to any guy in here.”

Barry shoots him an incredulous look at that, not sure whether he should be annoyed or comforted by this obvious lie.

“I’m a man wear-”

“You look better than most women here do,” Len interrupts him firmly, sounding completely serious which catches him off-guard.

“Lenny’s right,” Mick agrees and meets his wary look with a bemused smirk. “A couple of guys have been checking you out since we got here.”

That notion is absurd.

Absurd and unexpectedly comforting.

Hesitantly, Barry tries to glance around as unobtrusively as possible, and he feels utterly taken aback when he notices that a rather good looking man in a business suit, who is probably a couple of years older than himself, sitting at a table with a couple of other businessman, is really looking his way. At least till he notices that he’s been caught and turns back to his actual company.

Barry turns back to the table, wide-eyed and unsure what to think or how to react.

Mick snorts, clearly amused by his reaction, and Barry nearly jumps when he suddenly feels the other man’s warm and callous hand on his knee. “Don’t get any stupid idea, lovey.” Mick leans towards him so that Barry can feel his hot breath on his ear which gives him goose bumps. “The only men whose cocks you’ll ride tonight are Len and me.” He squeezes his knee lightly before he moves his hand and lets his finger slowly trace up the inside of his thigh. “You don’t need anybody else’s cock to make you feel good.”

The touch is like hot electricity, and Barry bites down on a groan before reaching below the table to gab Mick’s wrist stopping him before he could get too high.

“Stop it.” He shoots the other man a warning look, and could smack him when he gets a clearly smug grin in return.

“Mick, behave yourself or you can wait outside in the car.” Len is quite amused by their little interaction, and his smirk only grown when the other Rogues replies with a very sweet _Bite me, Lenny_.

“You two are impossible,” Barry grouses and gives each of his two companions an icy glare.

“That’s hardly fair, princess, don’t you think?” Len argues, the smirk still on his lips.

Before he can argue, their waiter returns with their drinks and some appetizers.

The food helps Barry to relax a bit more, and he realizes that part of his tension probably comes from him being hungry as he has been rather nervous the whole day and thus has hardly eaten anything so far.

Mick seems to take pity on him, and Len and he start to tell him about one of their latest bounty hunting jobs they did oversees, the one during which Hartley nearly got eaten by a Bengal tiger, and Axel actually was able to get himself stuck in an air vent system wearing a chicken costume and had to be rescued by Lisa who seems hellbent on not letting him live this down any time soon.

Barry has to laugh outright when Mick shows him some pictures Lisa took before she got Axel out, and he feels really bad for his friend, but at the same time can’t deny that it looks quite hilarious.

“She made sure that we all got them,” Len remarks bemused and eats a piece of the garlic bread.

“That’s pretty mean,” Barry points out, but his friend’s smile only grows and Mick chuckles.

“Axel got his revenge,” the taller man points out, takes his cell phone back and seems to look up some other picture before he returns it to him.

Barry snorts loudly when he sees a photo of Lisa with bilious green hair, looking ready to murder someone. He ducks his head and flushes, but can’t stop himself from laughing quietly.

“How did she not kill him yet?” he asks after a moment, still chuckling.

“Axel can be fast if he wants to,” Mick points out with a shrug.

“And the brat is good at hiding,” Len adds.

Their first course arrives soon afterwards, and their talk touches on different topics over the next hour or so, all the while Barry feels himself relax more and more, till he actually starts to really enjoy himself. He even let Len feed him a bit of the very delicious Spinach lasagna the other man ordered, before feeding him in turn some of his very delicious shrimps with pasta.

It is just as Barry tries to pick a dessert for himself, wavering between the tiramisu and the panna cotta, when things take a nosedive for the worse.

He picks up on the commotion at the entrance and can see out of the corner of his eyes how both Len and Mick tense up.

Confused and a bit worried, he glances towards the entrance area. “What’s-”

“Ladies and Gentleman!” A booming voice cuts through the air. “I apologize from the bottom of my ice-cold heart for the icy inconvenience we’re going to put you through the approximately next ten minutes-”

Barry has to do a double take as his eyes fall upon the group that has just entered the restaurant, visibly armed and wearing...

Mick snorts audibly next to him, while Len seems utterly caught off-guard for a moment which in itself speaks volumes about how bizarre this situation is as he nearly never loses his cool like this.

“- and I, Captain Cold, can assure every single one of you precious snowflakes that you don’t need to fear the chilling wrath of my Rogues as long as you keep your cool and don’t try anything stupid like putting up a fight or call the cops!” The guy in the parker, who is clearly not Captain Cold, goes on, waving around a gun that is clearly not Len’s Cold gun either.

“… precious snowflakes? Chilling wrath? What the…” Len sounds like he has serious trouble to fathom what is currently happening in front of him.

Mick chuckles, clearly amused by the bunch of imitators who are trying to pull of the Rogues’ MO, and leans back in his chair, arms crossed in front of his chest. “You’ve to be shitting me.”

“That’s horrible…” Barry feels his stomach drop and turns to both Len and Mick with a panicked look. “This can’t be happening.”

“Relax, they’re a bunch of laughingstocks.” Mick rumbles, still grinning.

“No!” He hisses, and grits his teeth. “The cops will be called, I can’t… they can’t see me like this…”

He starts to feel nauseous, really, really nauseous, and it has to be visible because Mick’s grin slips from his lips while Len reaches for his hand, giving it another reassuring squeeze.

“This won’t happen,” the other man reassures him and gives him a meaningful look. “Don’t forget who usually takes care of the Rogues.”

Right…

He totally forgot…

“Now!” The wannabe Captain Cold speaks up again. “My cool comrades-”

“For fuck’s sake, I don’t sound _anything_ like that.” Len looks like he is ready to strange that guy.

“Come on, buddy, he’s really not that much worse than you,” Mick quips up and returns Len’s death glare with a shit eating grin.

“-and as I’ve said before, as long as you keep your cool, you’ll get away from with without a scratch, should you decide to play hero however…” The man doesn’t end his threat but lifts his gun instead, making clear what the consequences of anybody acting up would have.

Then, four of the men who are all dressed as various member of the Rogues, fan out and start to make their rounds through the room, while two stay near the entrance, one keeping the woman behind the reception table at gunpoint, while the other is keeping an eye on the rest of the people.

“This can’t be happening...” Barry nearly groans, cursing his luck, and looks down to his dress. “I’m so going to ruin this.” He huffs and mutters. “I should have brought my costume with me.”

“Because you could know a bunch of wannabe villains suddenly would turn up?” Mick asks amused.

“You can leave it in the bathroom,” Len suggests quietly, “and pick it up afterwards. Nobody will see you at your speed anyway.”

“Yeah…” Barry agrees, still not liking the prospect of any of this but knows that he has to take care of this situation. He glances around, trying to make out any security cameras in this area but doesn’t find any.

“They are in the front of the room,” Len informs him as he has obviously guessed what he is looking for. “I made sure to memorize the layout and everything else of his place before we got here.”

“Of course you did, you control freak.” Mick snorts but the other man ignores him.

“Please break that idiot’s nose for me,” Len adds which gets a smile from Barry in return, and he is just about to moving when one of the criminal barks. “You back there, shut up!”

… _great_.

Barry glances over his shoulder and notices with growing dread that one of the guys, the wannabe Mirror Master whose costume looks like a bad cosplay attempt, comes over to them.

“You people don’t seem to realizes in what trouble you are,” the guy, who has a thick Boston accent, says threateningly, pointing his gun at Len, who looks less than impressed, before he notices Barry. He whistles then, and Barry whishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“What’s your name, little pretty bird?” The man leers down at him when Barry glances up at him. “I like girls with such lovely long-” He halts then and frowns, cocking his head slightly to the side. “Wait a minute… you’re a _dude_!?”

“You can’t be serious,” Len mutters next to him, and Barry fights the urge to crawl below the table where nobody can see him. They’ve clearly an audience now, as the thug hasn’t exactly been quiet, and just then and there Barry decides that this is about the worst birthday dinner _ever_.

“What the fuck?! I just came on to you, _you ugly fag_!” The man has the audacity to actually sound disgusted and grips Barry’s shoulder hard which in turn causes both Len and Mick to get ready to break that guy in two.

Before either of them can do anything, Barry grabs the wannabe Mirror Master’s hand, turns it painfully about 180 degrees, forcing him to let go of him. At the same time, he gets up, turns, reaches for the man’s other hand with the gun, repeats a similar grip to get hold of the weapon, before he steps around him in one smooth motion and pulls the hand he has still a firm grasp on back with him, getting a pained grunt from the thug.  He hits the back of the man’s head with the handle of the gun he is holding in his other hand with enough force that he goes stiff for a moment before his body goes limp and he drops to the ground hard.

A taken aback silence follows, and Barry tries to calm himself because it really won’t do any good how damn livid he feels right now.

This bunch of jerks just ruined his birthday dinner!

And he really wanted to try that panna cotta…

“Fuck.” Mick’s voice cuts through stunned silence. “That was _hot_.”

“The hell!?” His friend’s comment seems to have pulled the criminals out of their stupor, and the wannabe Captain Cold is stomping over to them, gun pointed at Barry. “Did you jackasses not get what I’ve said before- _ARGH_!”

The guy drops down to his knees, holding his right lower arm of which the hand as well as the gun it has been is now engulfed in ice.

While the people around them are gasping and yelling in surprise and fear, Barry spins around to see that Len actually has… a _mini-version_ of the Cold gun?!

When did _that_ become a thing?

“You took your gun to my birthday dinner?” he asks incredulously, and Len at least has the decency to look a bit apologetic.

“Just in case something like this could happen,” his partner says, and Barry really doesn’t know how to reply to this.

“Fellows,” Mick barks, audibly excited, and also holding what must be a smaller version of his actual Heat gun.” You _really_ picked the wrong night to rob this place.”

“What the fuck, man!? I didn’t sign up for this!” One of the guys who is dressed like Heatwave sounds slightly panicked and actually turns around before he bolts right out the entrance again. His colleagues watch him go for a second longer before they turn back to Len and Mick, especially eyeing the later one with palpable uneasy, and seem to quickly come to the same conclusion as their colleague.

“That’s pathetic,” Len grumbles as he lowers his gun, watching the men storm off and leaving the hurt friends behind.

“Yeah,” Mick agrees with a dissatisfied frown. “A pity, I wouldn’t have minded a small rumb-” He breaks off when Barry swiftly turns around then, and starts to make his way out of the restaurant after he grabbed his purse.

“Barry.” Len calls after him, but he ignores him. Instead, he picks his wallet, pulls three fifty dollar bills out, and puts it down at the reception desk on his way out, uttering. “That should cover it. It was a really lovely visit, the food was amazing, thank you. Bye.”

People are staring, he can feel their eyes on his back, and he feels so ridiculous that his skin is actually itching.

He nearly starts running the moment he is outside and feels the cold night air wrap around him.

“Slow down.” Mick’s hand grabs his wrist, forces him to a halt about twenty feet from the restaurant.

“Sorry…” he murmurs, and shivers, his gaze firmly at the ground.

“’S fine,” Mick says, voice deep and comforting, and Barry feels like crying all of a sudden but instead steps closer to the taller man. “’S fine, lovey,” his friend repeats and starts to rub his back.

“Damn bunch of asshats,” he curses and sniffles which gets a chuckle from Mick.

“Yeah,” the other man agrees and pressed kiss onto the side of his head. “Bunch of asshats who weren’t even good for a brawl.”

Barry, who has his eyes closed, snorts and turns his head so that he can face Mick. “Really?”

“What?” His friend aches an eyebrow. “I’d have defended your honor, even if it isn’t really necessary because you’re a badass all on your own.”

“Shut up.” Barry chuckles and presses his forehead against Mick’s jaw. After a moment he adds. “Thank you.”

“Sure thing, dollface.”

People shoot them curious looks as they pass by, but he ignores them. He doesn’t feel like being embarrassed anymore, he really just wants to go home.

Footsteps come to a halt next to them, then.

It is Len, who meets Barry’s gaze with a faint smile. “You really left quite an impression there.”

“Sorry.” He sighs. “I just… that guy pissed me off.”

“What the hell are you apologizing for?” Mick asks, smirking. “You taking care of that little shit was the hottest thing.”

Barry’s snort turns into a surprised yelp when Mick’s hand suddenly moves to his ass, and grabs his right ass cheek firmly, kneading it for a moment, causing him to flush crimson all over again.

“Stop it, Mick.” He pushes himself away from the other man and gives him an annoyed glare before he notices that some of the passerby are watching.

“Come, let’s get back to the car.” Len throws Mick his jacket before he helps Barry into his coat.

“Did they make a fuss?” Barry asks, a bit worried that the people who work in the restaurant could be upset with them.

“No.” Len sounds amused. “But we’ll get our food for free the next time we pass by, though.” Then, when Barry is done closing his coat, he hands him a rose he hasn’t picked up on before.

“From the receptionist,” he explains with a smirk. “For my pretty girlfriend.”

Barry’s cheeks warm up again, and he accepts the rose with a quiet _thank you_ as a nice warmth settles in his belling.

“Let’s go home,” Mick suggests, and they agree.

It is a bit of a relief when they are finally back in the car, and Barry let himself sink into the smooth leather seats, sighing softly. “That was an evening…”

“Indeed,” Len agrees as he starts the car.

“Run pretty well,” Mick adds. “Till the wannabe-us appeared.”

“I’m not sure what to think that we’ve copycats.” Len joins the rest of the traffic on the street, and Barry closes his eyes, feeling tired from the evening which has been surprisingly nice if you leave out the last ten minutes. He is really the most bummed out that he wasn’t able to get any dessert-

Barry startles slightly when Mick reaches around his seat, pulling him a bit back.

“You seem a bit depressed, lovey,” the other man tells him in a low voice that causes something in Barry’s loins to stir. “I think I know how to lift your mood again.”

“We’re driving,” he points out rather breathy when Mick’s fingers start to ghost over his collarbone.

“I promised you before that I’d make you come,” Mick replies before he turns to Len. “Haven’t I, Lenny.”

“You have,” Len agrees, and Barry shivers when he can feel his hand on his thigh again. “And we aren’t in a hurry to get home as it is.”

“Cross your hands behind your back, doll,” Mick tells him, and Barry nearly groans when hot excitement flashes through his body as he hears this.

“We’re in the city,” he tries to argue but does a pretty bad job as he already starts to do as Mick has asked him to.

“You worried that people could watch you while we make you come?” Len asks amused, and this time Barry can’t help but groan as he feels how the panties he is wearing start to feel rather tight.

“Someone seems to like that idea.” Mick rumbles and takes hold of Barry’s right hand before he starts to bind the wrist with some thick soft material which must have been his scarf. He then reaches for the other one and repeats the same thing, so that Barry ends up with both of his arms bound tightly behind his back with the scarf pulled tight across the back of the seat.

“Let’s see what you’re wearing below that pretty dress of yours.” Mick puts his arm around again and surprisingly swiftly unbuckles and unbuttons Barry’s coat with one hand. He chuckles. “You’re like a wrapped candy, lovey.” He lets his hand slowly move over Barry’s upper body, caressing him. “Can you even feel my touch through that corset thing?”

“Yeah,” Barry answers, slightly out of breath. “It’s… it feels good.”

“She likes these things,” Len remarks to Mick. “She’s probably horny as hell already just because she’s wearing one now.”

Mick chuckles, puffing hot air against Barry’s ear which causes him to shudder in response. “’S that true, dollface? You like feeling constrained?”

“Yes,” Barry agrees breathy and groans when Mick then pushes his fingers under the layers of dress and corset to reach his nipple which he then pinches lightly.

“You really do.” Mick seems quite pleased, and Barry flushes when he realizes that he is having an outright hard on right now which the dress is unable to hide.

The sight of his erection makes him feel uncomfortable, seeing that it belongs to the part of him he really would like to forget right now. He jumps slightly, when Len starts to push his dress a bit higher over his thighs, and he nearly protests as he really doesn’t want him to see his dick, not when he tris to look like anything but like a man…

“You’re wearing a garner belt.” His partner seems to like this just as much Barry has suspected, and shoots him a pleased look. “You really made yourself pretty for us tonight, didn’t you, babygirl?”

“She definitely deserves a treat for it,” Mick suggests, and Len nods with a smirk as he looks back to the traffic in front of them. “She does.”

Barry shudders when Mick starts to rub his right nipple between his fingers as much as the corset allows. “You want to show us how gorgeous you are when you come, lovey?”

“Yes,” he agrees, voice light and less masculine. “Please.”

“No need to ask or beg tonight, Barry,” Len says, glancing at him as they come to stand in front of a traffic light. “It’s your birthday, princess, and we’ll take good care of you.”

The words cause the arousal in him to spike, and he shivers in response.

“Can we see more of the sexy stockings you’ve put on for us?” Len asks, and Barry knows that this means that they would pull his dress higher, at least all the way above his groin area which would make his erection even more obvious.

“I really want to see what you’re wearing below that dress,” Mick adds, and pinches Barry’s nipple once more, hard enough that he moans due to the flash of arousal it sends through his body but not so hard that it really hurts.

“Okay,” he agrees somewhat reluctant and feels how Len starts to push the soft fabric higher.

Barry makes a small noise when he feels how his undergarment is revealed and looks anywhere but there. Lace panties for women are not made to hold erections, and he knows that it is really not hiding anything.

“They look good,” Len tells him. “Really sexy.” He studies them for a moment longer, before he has to turn back the street in front of him when the traffic light turns green.

“Everything looks good on her,” Mick remarks and pulls his hand back from Barry’s dress after giving his nipple one last pinch, causing him to shudder once more in response. “She looks the best when she’s coming, though.”

“She does.” Len smirks when he notices Barry’s deeply flushed cheeks.

“You want to us to make you come, my pretty doll?” Mick asks as he lightly palms him through the thin layer of lace panties. Barry hisses and pushes his hips upward into the contact which causes the other man to chuckle. “Is that a yes.”

“Yes!” Barry moans when Mick starts to rub his palm over his trapped erection. “Yes, _please_!”

“We’ll make you come,” Len promises, and Barry is slightly mortified when he realizes that they are slowing down again and coming to a stop in front of another traffic light. Thankfully, they are in the middle lane, and the woman in the car next door isn’t paying any attention to him. His face grows even hotter when he notices Len’s amused look.

“Can you try to hold back for us, though?” He asks, and Barry frowns, not sure what to think of that. “You said I can come when-”

“You can come anytime,” Len explains. “But I’d love to see how long you’re able to hold your orgasm back.”

“I won’t get punished?” he asks a bit suspicious and watches how this earns him an amused smirk.

“No,” Len agrees as he starts to drive again. “You won’t get punished, baby, tonight is your night and you can ask anything you want from us.”

The words cause the arousal he feels to spike even more, and he shivers, moaning when Mick chooses this moment to start to rub his erection again.

“Can I ride you?” he asks, feeling quite out of breath again.

“Not while I’m driving,” Len replies amused but adds. “At home.”

“You want to feel a hard cock in you?” Mick’s voice is low and he sounds so lewd which causes Barry to whimper and nod in return. “That’s what you’ll get then, dollface.”

“That’s all you want?” Len asks, giving him a curious look while he puts a hand back on Barry’s thigh and starts to rub it. “No bondage-”

“Yes!” Barry hisses and nods while he humps Mick’s hand. “Please, with the silk rope-” He breaks off and makes an unhappy sound when the other man pulls his hand back from his erection.

“Just a moment, lovey,” Mick says, and Barry hears him rummage through something in the back. He glances over his shoulder but can’t really make out what he is doing.

“You’ll definitely get the silk rope on your birthday.” Len meets his eyes with a relaxed, pleased look. “So, do you want to ride while you’re bound or after?”

“While, please,” Barry answers, leaning back into his seat as good as he can with his arms being bound behind his back.

“Okay, while it is then. What else?”

Barry tries to think of something, but Mick chooses that moment to return, and his attention is utterly focused between his legs when the taller man pulls his erection out from the lace pants and before he starts to coat it in some lubricant. His moan turns into a hiss when he feels how his partner pushes a cock ring in place a moment later, groaning in protest.

“You said I could come when I-”

“You can, dollface,” Mick cuts him of and takes his hard dick in his hand that is also nicely lubricates and starts to work his hard member in a slow, even pace. “This is just in case you want it to last longer. I’ll pull it off the moment you tell me so.”

The feeling of Mick’s big, warm, and callous hand moving over his erection is wonderful, the pace is not enough to make him come but it is still delightful, and Barry whines softly, pushes himself back against his seat, closer to his partner.

“Barry?” Len meets his eyes when he looks back to him. “What else do you want when we get home?”

“Uh…” Barry blinks, tries to think of something that has nothing to do with how good the hand job feels he is currently getting. “Um…”

“You want clamps?” Mick suggests.

“No,” he shakes his head, not really in the mood for them tonight.

“Candles?” Len asks, and the memory of how it feels when the hot candle way drips onto his skin causes him to shudder.

“Okay…”

“While you ride me or before?”

“B-befor…”

“While you come?”

Barry groans and lets his head drop back, spreading his legs a bit more. It feels so good, and thinking of what they would do to him, give him, at home make his erection even harder.

“Is that a yes?” Len chuckles.

“I’d take it as a yes.” Mick is audibly pleased by his reaction.

“Yeah…” Barry nods, panting.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Mick asks then, and he shudders, nodding again as he starts humping into the fist around his dick. “Yes, yes, please…”

“You want me to suck your nipples while he sucks your dick?”

If it weren’t for the cock ring, Barry would have come there and then. He moans loudly, and starts to hump Mick’s hand harder, whimpering softly.

“Is that a yes, Barry?” Len sounds amused, pleased and amused, and Barry wants to glare at him for being such an ass, but instead he finds himself nodding again, biting his lower lip.

“You want to suck my dick with that lovely red lips of yours before that?” Mick’s breath is hot against Barry’s shoulder, and he moans loudly when the other man starts to suck at the skin there before biting it lightly.

“Yes…” He feels out of breath and it is ridiculously difficult to speak. “Please… _please_ , let me suck your dick.”

“I will.” Barry can feel Mick grin against his shoulder before he sucks the same sensitive spot again which causes another hot flash of arousal to go straight to his dick.

“You want me to let the hot wax drop on your back and ass while you suck him off?” Len asks and stops the car again in front of another crossing with traffic lights.

Barry forces himself to stop humping Micks hand when he notices that they’ve stopped next to a sidewalk that is still quite well-visit due to it being a Saturday night. He also tries to slide lower in his seat, mortified by the thought that someone could see him like this, no matter whether it be a stranger or not.

This, of course, is the moment Mick chooses to quicken the pace of his hands, and Barry nearly cries out when his partner firms his grip and starts to work him with a ridiculous speed. He grunts and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, nearly overwhelmed by the feeling between his legs, and it doesn’t help that Mick has pulled him over a bit so that he can suck at the side of his throat where Barry is especially sensitive.

“Barry?”

He whimpers, glancing over to Len, who watches him with eyes that are dark from lust which causes another spike in Barry’s arousal.

“What’s about what I’ve said?”

Thinking is next to impossible right then, and he whines in frustration, fighting the urge to move his hips, meet Micks hand that is still pumping him like crazy. It is when he glances back to the window that he notices that two guys have stopped next to their car, watching him, and for a moment time seems to stand still, and he can clearly make out the curiosity, amusement, and the looming horniness in their eyes.

It is utterly mortifying, and it causes the heat in his loins to nearly double. He cries out, not caring that people outside will likely be able to hear him, and starts to piston into Micks fist like there is no tomorrow, gritting his teeth, and clenching his eyes as he is nearly smothered by the arousal that seems to fill him to the brim.

They start to move again, he hardly notices it, keeps his eyes stubbornly shut, too ashamed to open them.

“You gave those two guy’s quite a show,” Len sounds oddly pleased, and Barry cries out again when he reaches between his legs and grabs his balls, holding them in a firm grip which forces him to stop the movement of his hips again. “What is about the question, though?”

Barry huffs in frustration and glares at Len, but groans once more when he starts to knead his balls lightly.

“Do you want me to drip the hot wax on you while you suck Mick off?”

“Yes,” he nearly sobs, not really caring one way or another anymore. “Please.”

“You wanna come, dollface?” Mick asks before he starts to suck on his earlobe. Barry cries out again, trying to move up into his fist anew, but Len’s grip still prevents it. “Yes! Please! I wanna come!”

“Do you want to come where people can see you?” Len question causes Barry to throw his head back while he his legs start to kick out nearly spastically, shuddering and shivering but unable to get his release.

“I think this is a yes.” Mick’s lips are against his throat again, and he can feel him grin.

“Do you want me to park somewhere so that they can watch you through your orgasm?”

Barry starts to feel lightheaded, and he can’t remember when a notion has ever been as terrifying and arousing at the same time to him.

“I didn’t know we’ve a little exhibitionistic minx at our hands.” Len sounds surprisingly pleased and amused by this.

“She’s full of surprises,” Mick agrees, still pumping him like crazy, and Barry tries to say something but can’t really get anything out other than a moan, and a little whimper when he notices that they are really heading towards a parking spot where a group of people is standing nearby, all around early to mid-twenties.

“Oh god,” Barry utters, shivering like crazy now that Len lets go of him for a moment, and himself to hold his hips still as possible while his partner turns the car off and the interior lights on.

This could get him in so much trouble, if anybody…

He moans, the notion that someone could find out about this is both terrifying and so very arousing, and it is nearly too much.

Len, who has taken hold of his balls again, squeezes them lightly, forcing him to keep still like before while Mick is keeping his steady quick pace that has Barry’s loins on fire. “I want you to look at them when they notice you. Don’t close your eyes.”

Another flash of arousal goes through him, and he whimpers, shooting the other man a protesting look.

“You’ll like it, baby,” Len assures him and rolls his balls carefully in his hand. “Show them how pretty you look when you’re about to come.”

Barry whimpers but turns his gaze to the group, feeling all over mortified when he notices that one of the young men is looking straight at him now.

Then, another one notices, looking taken aback for a second before he grins and says something to the others who are clearly as buzzed as he is. They aren’t far away, maybe eight feet, and Barry knows that it must be obvious what is going on by how he looks.

He groans when his arousal only grows worse as the other notice him as well, and all of them end up watching him with a mixture of curiosity, disgust, and clear horniness in their eyes. More than anything, they seem entertained by him, and Barry shudders and shivers as he watches them watching him.

“You think you can speed it up?” Len suddenly asks, which confuses Barry for a second, causing him to glance over to the other man, just as Mick grunts. “Sure.”

And he does, Mick actually speeds up, and Len lets go of his balls at the same time, causing Barry’s body react without his agreement, and he starts to piston into the hand again, crying out as another wave of by now nearly painful arousal smashed into him, causing his balls to move up to his body even though he is still unable to come.

“Watch them,” Len tells him, and while it isn’t the tone he usually uses during their sessions, the one which lets Barry know that he doesn’t tolerate any kind of back talk, it is still enough for Barry to turn back to the men.

They all stand there, watching him, and Barry wonders what he must look like, what they must think, and the embarrassment is like an enhancement for the lust he feels, it causes the heat in his loins to grow unbearable, and he starts to beg, loud and desperately that he needs to come.

“ _Please, please let me come! I need to come! Please, I can’t_ -”

Mick grip changes for a second, then the cock ring is pulled from his hard erection, before the other man starts to pump him again just as furiously.

Barry has hardly time to realize what has happened when he comes, Mick still pumping his dick like crazy while he grows stiff, eyes wide as his orgasm hits him like a train, punches him right in the guts, with enough force that he cries out, trembling through wave after wave of orgasmic bliss as he shoots one thick load of come after another, all the while seeing the men watching him, and it is nearly too much to bear.

Finally, after what feels like forever, his body relaxes, and he sacks back, spent, relaxed, and slightly mortified what has just happened. Even so, he can’t ignore how deeply sated he feels, and closes his eyes as he let himself sink deeper in his seat.

Len doesn’t tell him to look back to the men again, instead Barry can feel the car start, and they move out of the parking spot a moment later. He feels Mick undo the knots on his wrists, and Barry is finally able to move them again. His arms, and wrists hurt, but Mick makes sure to rub some life back into them.

“Rest,” Len’s voice is low and calm, but Barry still hears the arousal that lays beneath and it causes him to shiver slightly once more. “We’ll be home in a bit.” Then he looks over to him and smiles, soft and warm. “You did really well, Scarlet.”

Barry flushes in response, pleased and tired, and returns the smile before he closes his eyes and enjoys how loose and alive his body feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, and, seriously, your feedback is more than welcome, I would love to know what you think of this! :)


End file.
